The stolen heiress
by breannagabreil
Summary: this a story where a female Hiccup is captured by Viggo and forced to marry him to protect her village and it's dragons. set after the events of Midnight scrum in race to the edge so this an AU of sorts.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own httyd

* * *

this is inspired by the stolen heir by BloodRaven1996

* * *

Hicca's is sitting in a cell. she is tied up and waiting for Viggo or Ryker to show up at any given moment.

She cursed herself for getting into the mess.

She was all alone with no one there to help her.

She had no idea where the riders were.

Toothless was gone but she was he was safe.

She is trying her best to keep calm.

She tries to look for a way out but there was nothing.

Every noise or sound made her jump out her skin.

She tried to get herself out of the ropes. but no luck.

Her weapons had been taken from her and she was stripped down to her tunic and pants.

Then the door open.

Her head shot up and glared at a large figure in the doorway.

It's Ryker Grimborn.

He smirked at her.

Viggo wants to see you said, Ryker.

He unlocks her cell, she the felt her heart sink at the sound of iron scraping iron.

Two men were then let in into the cell, they grab her by the shoulders, take her out of the cell leading her into a long and dark hallway.

Ryker leads the way to a large door.

Viggo was sitting inside waiting for them to come in. she was shoved in the room then the guard left three of them alone.

Leaving her with the two evil brothers. She tried to brave face but Viggo was looking her up and down. Head to toe and toe to head. Very much liking what he was seeing.

She felt her stomach turn.

Then she felt a cold hand lifting her chin up, and cold eyes stare into her emerald green eyes.

I finally have my dear Hicca said Viggo.

She yanked her face away from his grip and he laughed at her resistance.

If your gonna kill me just get over with said Hicca.

Ryker laughed.

Then a hand brush through her hair moving her bangs out her face.

Viggo was looking at her with a smug look

Oh no, my dear Hicca, killing you would be oh too easy said Viggo.

His hand slowly slipped from her hair.

I have oh so many other plans for you said Viggo.

Viggo looked at his brother then nods.

She was confused until she felt the ropes off one of her wrist.

Then the knife traveled up her back ripping her tunic as it went.

 _No, I can't let see me naked thought Hicca._

She started to thrash to try to get Ryker off her but once she did she felt the knife at her throat.

Viggo looked her with deadly eyes.

But Hicca refused to be raped.

Don't fight us little dragon said Viggo.

The more you do, the more it will hurt said Viggo.

Then he cuts into the first layer of the throat causing her to bleed.

Then Ryker kissed her neck and grab her nipples trying to get her hard.

But none of it was pleasurable for her.

Now Ryker don't be too rough with her said Viggo.

Are you serious said Ryker.

She and her riders cost us almost everything said, Ryker.

Now here you are treating her like she's something special said Ryker,

Because she is special Ryker said Viggo.

How many people do you know that can speak dragon? That can tame them like it's nothing? Asks Viggo.

One said, Ryker.

That's right said Viggo.

Now let's have some fun with our new toy said Viggo,

Then he rips the rest of her clothes off.

Please just stop begs Hicca,

But they didn't and then she was completely naked.

Please stop I don't want this said Hicca,

What a beauty we have Viggo said, Ryker.

Yes, we have a girl with many gifts said Viggo.

A girl that been blessed upon us said Viggo.

W-what are you going to do to me? Asks Hicca.

I'm not going to hurt you said Viggo.

I don't believe you after what you and your brother just tried to do to me said Hicca.

Me and my brother get carried away Hicca said Viggo.

But if you submit to me Hicca, I promise you no harm will come to you said Viggo.

What are you going to do to me if I submit to you? Asks Hicca.

We would peace between our tribes Hicca, no war, no bad blood and all you have to do is say to me said Viggo.

What am I saying yes to exactly? Asks Hicca.

Before I tell you quick question are you able to bear a child? Asks Viggo.

I don't know I haven't gotten pregnant yet and why do need to know Viggo said Hicca.

Because I needy healthy heirs from my tribe and I imagine yours does as well say Viggo.

I guess said Hicca.

Then I have one question for you Hicca are you willing to marry me to save yourself, your tribe and its dragons and your own dragon? Asks Viggo.

What if I refuse? Asks Hicca.

Do you really want to know that will turn out? Asks Viggo.

So many lives would be lost because of your refusal to marry me said Viggo.

Okay okay, i'll marry you said Hicca.

I'll marry you if you promise no to harm Toothless or attack Berk and it's dragon said Hicca.

On my word my dear but you know you'll never see any of them ever again said Viggo.

I figured as much said Hicca.

You can never leave me you understand? Said Viggo.

You're mine Hicca Haddock until the day I die said Viggo.

Yes said Hicca.

Good said Hicca.

Then Viggo kissed her roughly and then moved to her neck.

He laughed before pulling away.

I guess I should save this for our wedding night said Viggo.

I'll have a room and bath prepared for you said Viggo.

But one thing before I let you leave said Viggo.

If you try anything or try to escape Hicca, you and your entire tribe will suffer dire conqunsenques said Viggo.

She was led out of the room by the same men that led her away from her cell.

They took her to a nicely decorated room.

It had food and something to drink on a table, a steaming tub of hot water for her to bathe and on the bed was a pink thin strapped nightgown for her to wear.

The men left and locked the door.

She got in the tub and started to scrub the scent of the two men off of her not even bothering to take her metal leg off.

After her bath, she donned the nightgown and helped herself to some food.

She ate and then went to bed.

The thought about how she now had to marry a man that traps and sells dragons.

She turns to the wine and downs a few glasses and then went to bed.

She fell asleep dreaming of toothless.

The next morning she woke up thinking she was at dragon's edge but she was still on the ship.

She started to cry.

She wished she was dead.

She rathered Viggo had just killed her instead of making her his bride. She didn't want to be with him for the rest of her life and who would.

She was defenseless. She no dragon, no friends, no way out.

She could only hope someone would come to rescue her.

She no idea how she would survive this. She was going to be wed to a man who hates dragons, the only thing Viggo cared about them was the gold and profit they brought in.

Then she thought maybe all she need to do was train a dragon and she could leave but Viggo wasn't going to let her out of his sight let alone near a dragon.

She wasn't going to let anyone touch her again.

She then thought about what Viggo had asked her when she marries him she will have to lay with him. Then he'll try every trick in the book get her pregnant.

That sent a shiver down her spine. She prayed she wouldn't get pregnant. She didn't want to have to carry Viggo's seed inside of her. She wasn't prepared to have a child at this point in her life she still a child herself.

Then she had another chilling thought.

Would Ryker try to get her pregnant too?.

The thought of that turned her stomach.

She took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. Thinking she'll get out of this mess soon.

All she could do was wait it out until she got the chance. Ii was her hope of getting back home.

She might have made a promise to Viggo but she wasn't going to keep it. She just had to keep fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own httyd

* * *

Hicca woke up early in the morning, with her first hangover.

Her entire body was limp. She didn't want to get out of bed. She wanted to go home.

For a quick second, she thought she was home, but it was a cruel dream she was on Viggo's ship.

She wanted to scream and cry again. But she didn't.

Then the door swung open it was the guards from the night before.

It's time to get up. Viggo wants to see you said a guard.

She glared at them before getting up.

Then one of the guards grabbed her to out of her room and to another room.

Where she was greeted by Viggo.

Morning my love said Viggo.

Then he walked over and kissed her,

She froze and tried going with it.

Come eat, we have much to talk about said Viggo.

Viggo forced her to sit down.

There a large spread of food so she grabbed some food a few, pieces of fruit and a small raspberry cake.

As she ate Viggo spoke up.

I need you ready for tonight said Viggo.

Ready for what? Asks Hicca.

Why tonight we wed Hicca said Viggo.

Tonight said Hicca.

Why so early I thought these things take time said Hicca.

I have everything ready Hicca, i've this planned out for months said Viggo.

I was planning to make you mine and I have you right where I want you said Viggo.

Are you going to hurt me on our night? Asks Hicca.

Only if you try any funny, then, of course, i'll to punish you, you're going to be a good girl yes? Said Viggo.

She nods.

Good lass said Viggo.

He kissed her forehead again

She finished her meal and was lead back to her room.

Clothes were laid out for on the bed for her but thankfully it's a tunic and a pair of pants.

She was also given hot water again and she bathed scrubs the traces of Viggo off her.

Then she dressed and then there wasn't much to after that.

It would one more hour until they reached the trapper's island soon she reaches her new "home" or as she calls it her soon to be prison.

She wondered what Viggo would do with her after they wed, would he just lock her up in the house and try to impregnate her and make her bear and raise all his children?.

She thought where were her friends and were they even looking for her?.

Had they forgotten about her, no they were her friends and they would never abandon her and she was her father was looking for as well, knowing she was missing and Viggo's prisoner.

She thought about how Toothless was looking restless for her and her father was telling everyone on the Berk to search for her whether by air on a dragon or by the sea in a boat.

Her happy thoughts were interrupted by knocking.

Great said Hicca.

The guards came in and said we had finally arrived at the Island.

The drag her down the hallway where Viggo was waiting.

Leave us said Viggo.

They left and he drags her up on deck.

Then she is shocked by what she sees.

She expected to see a desolate island but it was green and full of life.

Lovely isn't it? Asks Viggo.

She was speechless.

They disembarked the ship.

Viggo started to lead her away from the docks and the ship and through the village.

As walked through the village, the people stopped to look at her and greet their Chief.

Eventually, they came to the great hall which was larger than the one on Berk and a had a large dragon statue on either side the doors.

Then Viggo leads her to his hut and it was huge.

This where you'll be living at, you'll have everything you need until tonight said Viggo.

Then lead her inside and to a room.

It had a large bed, a shelf full of books she had never seen or read before.

I want ready for tonight, your gown will be brought to you and a few handmaidens to help you get ready said Viggo.

She looked away from him and he brought her head to meet his gaze.

If i hear a peep of you trying to escape or disobey me i'll make this a night you'll never forget said Viggo.

He kissed her on the lips, walked out of the room, shut the door and locked it from the outside.

He sat down on the bed and looked around the only window in the room had bars going both straight up and down and across.

I even if she did manage to escape it would likely blow in her face for she had no allies on this island.

Then if she was caught she would have to face the wrath of Ryker and Viggo.

After a few hours she noticed, night had fallen and she heard a knock at the door.

It's time said Hicca.

Come in said Hicca.

Three women came in and got her ready.

The dress was light blue with a dragon pin on the waist, a halter neck straps that tied around her neck and an open back. She had her ears pierced by the women before the dress went on so in her ears where a pair of dragon dangle earrings. On her foot was a silver slipper and on her was a gold tiara in the shape of a dragon with a color changing jewel in its mouth and a veil attached.

She was given a bouquet of flowers and she led out of the house to the great hall.

The great hall was decorated for a wedding, lit with candles and torches, and had flower petals of different colors on the ground.

At the very end of the hall was Ryker, Viggo, and an old man who she assumed was the village elder.

She walked down to the end of the hall.

Viggo reached out his hand and she took it.

Viggo wore a black tunic with red scales on the ends of the sleeves and black pants, black fur boots and a black fur cloak fastened with a dragon pin.

The elder began to speak and the wedding proceeded.

They finally came to the I do's.

Do you take Hicca as your wife, one heart, one soul, until death do you part? Said the elder.

I do say Viggo.

Do you take Viggo as your husband, one heart, soul, until death do you part? Said the elder.

I do say Hicca.

The by the power of Odin, I pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride said the Elder.

Then Viggo lifted her veil and kissed her.

The kiss last longer then she expected.

Viggo wanted this to last to show everyone she was his.

Then picked her up bridal style.

They proceed to the wedding feast where Hicca and Viggo sat at the head of the table.

She didn't each much but she did sneak sips of wine when Viggo wasn't looking.

Are you having a good time? Asks Viggo.

She nods.

Soon she was pulled to her feet and being led away again.

Before they left Viggo announces they were proceeding to bedding ceremony.

Hicca cringed when he said that.

They arrived back at the hut.

She stumbled forward.

You've had a little too much to drink my little dove said Viggo.

Then he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom.

The room covered in candles and flowers.

He put her down and let her look around the bedroom. Their bedroom.

The room was large. It had all the things she would need a wardrobe full of dresses and other clothes, a jewelry armoire full of jewelry, a vanity with makeup, perfumes and other things,

Are you pleased, Hicca? Asks Viggo.

She nods.

Good said Viggo.

Then he kisses her and his hands roamed over her body.

He undoes the strap on the of her neck.

Then he pulled the dress off her chest, then grabbed the crown tosses across the room.

So innocent, so beautiful said Viggo.

Then start sucking on her neck.

Then shoved the rest of the dress off

She was now fully naked in front of him.

She tried to cover herself.

Don't be shy said Viggo.

Then he grabs her and kisses her again.

She then felt his hands over her entire body.

One hand was on her rear and the other was between her legs with his fingers inside of her.

She moaned and threw her back.

It hurt so much.

The took her to the bed and laid her down.

I want you Hicca said Viggo.

I want you to scream for me. All night long said Viggo.

Then he stripped himself.

He grabbed both her hips, spread her legs and forced himself inside of her in one go.

She screamed as he did that and she could feel blood coming out of her.

Please stop said Hicca.

Then he grabbed her butt as thrusts deeper and he bite her neck marking her as his.

She could feel his nails in her skin.

No said Viggo.

You made a deal with me Hicca said Viggo.

You are my wife now Hicca act like it said Viggo.

This is just the beginning for you my dear Hicca, you are never leaving this Island said Viggo.

After what seemed like hours on end he finally came inside her, filling her with his seed.

He pulled and laid beside her.

Viggo wrapped one arm around her waist.

Her life was over, she was no longer Hicca Haddock, she was now Hicca Grimborn, the young bride of Viggo Grimborn.


End file.
